Something New
by Tumbling-into-oblivion
Summary: Annabeth had never intended on hooking up with Percy. He was an international singing sensation and she was just the quiet girl who worked at the book store and sang in the local bar. She never thought Percy would give her a little present that would arrive in about 9 months. Annabeth will be forced to decided if she wants him in her life or if he would only be there out of guilt.
1. A Chance Meeting

Chapter 1

Annabeth stormed down the alley way and rubbed tears off her cheeks. She didn't want to admit it but she cried like a little girl after what had just happened. Who wouldn't though?

She was too preoccupied to notice the door opened up in front of her until it knocked her on her ass.

"What the…" she started to protest but a hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Don't scream my name please. The paps will be here in a hot second," he whispered. He removed his hand slowly and helped her to her feet. He had an unruly mop of black hair and sea-green eyes. He was taller than she was, and as far as she could tell, was well built. She tried to figure out why he assumed she would know his name but couldn't. She had never seen this man before. Why the hell was he worried about paparazzi?

"Why would I know who you are?" she asked as she dusted herself off. She tugged her skin tight red dress back into place self consciously.

"You don't know who I am," he dropped his voice into a low whisper and stopped moving his lips, "Percy Jackson."

"Oh you're that singer guy," Annabeth said when the name clicked in her mind.

"Yeah I'm 'singer guy'. I'm about to go on tour. I leave tomorrow actually," he told her.

"Woah, I wanted a name not a life story," Annabeth joked.

"Fine. What's yours," he asked.

"Annabeth. Just Annabeth for now," she introduced herself.

"No I meant your life story," he laughed, "Why are you in the back alley behind Shooter's Bar at 11:30 at night crying your eyes out."

"Well, it's complicated," Annabeth cringed. She was on the verge of tears again.

"I got time," he said curiously.

"Fine, let's go sit by the water," Annabeth suggested. He smiled at her and said, "Lead the way just Annabeth." She just grinned and led him to the pier.

"Where do I start," she asked to no one in particular.

Percy sat down next to her and suggested, "The reason you're crying, or were anyway."

She sighed, but answered, "That would be Asshole. Asshole was my boyfriend until about 20 minutes ago. He hasn't so much as touched me in over a month and a half since he was in California on 'business.' Turns out that he decided it's over and is with someone else now. So I wasted a good month and a half of my life waiting for him to come back only to break my heart."

"Asshole?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, just Asshole. He no longer has a name in my book. Who fucking hooks up with someone when their dating someone else at home? The least he could have done was called," she yelled. She was at the point in grief where she wasn't sad anymore; she was pissed. Percy wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "You're _the_ Percy Jackson. You shouldn't have to comfort me."

"But I want to."

Annabeth was slightly taken aback but managed to choke out, "Why? Why do you even care?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "I'm drawn to you. Something about you gives me butterflies like I'm in middle school again."

"Me too," she breathed before he leaned into kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into the kiss happily. Maybe it was the grief but she threw caution to the wind in that moment.

"You want to go get a drink?" Percy asked her. She was technically only days away from her 21st birthday, but what the hell. Something told her she could get away with almost anything with Percy at her side.

"Yes," she decided, allowing him to help her up. She straightened her dress again and started down the dock after Percy carrying her pumps. He led her immediately into the VIP section without much incident.

"Martini," Annabeth told him before she turned around to sweep the bar. Lots of important people seemed to have crowded into the small area awaiting something. Many had their eyes trained on Percy.

"Why are they staring?" Annabeth asked.

"OH shit," he cursed, "I'm supposed to be on stage. Wait for me?" Annabeth nodded and assured him she would be right there when he got back.

Percy took the stage and glanced at her with a smile, "This one's for a very broken hearted girl who needs a cheering up." Applause rang out in the bar when Percy finally picked up the mike.

"_The sun goes down,_

_ The stars come out,_

_ And all that counts,_

_ Is here and now,_

_ My universe will never be the same,_

_ I'm glad you came," _He sang. Annabeth couldn't help but grin at the feeling he gave her when he looked at her like that. _I'm a goner_ she realized.

"_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came."

Annabeth didn't doubt for a minute that Percy would make the night up to her. She longed to call her friend but awaited his return before she excused herself to the bathroom.

"This isn't the part where you sneak out the window is it?" He asked nervously.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see," she teased before she sauntered off to the restroom. Once inside she whipped out her phone and called her best friend, Thalia.

"Hey, how was your date?" Thalia asked when she answered her phone.

"Asshole and I broke up," Annabeth replied curtly.

"Oh, where are you then? Is that music?"

"Uh, yeah, that's why I'm calling. I'm kinda with a different guy in a bar now," Annabeth admitted.

"That's good, right?" Thalia checked.

"Yes, it's very good."

Thalia squealed, "Details, details!"

"He's pretty tall with black hair and sea green eyes, his eyes, gosh though. And he was so sweet, you know, after he slammed a door into me- on accident of course. He's gorgeous. And I have a feeling you already know who he is."

"WHO," Thalia shouted.

"None other than Percy Jackson," Annabeth told her.

"Girl, get some," Thalia encouraged.

"Oh, I plan to," Annabeth grinned, "Ta-ta. Don't come to the apartment tonight just in case."

"I won't," Thalia promised, "Kisses." Annabeth ended the call. She gave herself a once over and fixed her curls in the mirror before she exited the bathroom.

"I was starting to think you had run off," Percy whispered seductively into her ear.

"No, but I have to keep you on your toes don't I," she teased. She took a few shots until she had a nice buzz. She was going to have to be well under the influence to do what she was about to. She never had been a very trusting person.

"You want to get home? Somewhere a little more private," Annabeth suggested confidently.

"Yeah. I mean yes, I mean yep? Let's just go," Percy stuttered.

"Someone's excited already," Annabeth joked as he led her to his car.

"It's not every day you find the perfect girl."

They drove to his place and talked about whatever. She felt like she had been dating him the last two years instead of Luke. _I'm getting way too attached_ she scolded herself _it's just a one night stand._

Little did she know it would be something more extreme than that.

**Author's notes: SONG CREDIT TO THE WANTED FOR THE SONG USED 'GLAD YOU CAME'**

**I WILL BE USING SONGS A LOT SO ALWAYS CHECK HERE FOR THE CREDITS. **

**REVIEW RATE AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE SO I WANT TO CONTINUE TO WRITE**

**ALWAYS AND FOREVER**

**~TUMBLING-INTO-OBLIVION**


	2. The Walk of Shame

Chapter 2: The Walk of Shame

Annabeth opened her eyes groggily and pathetically slow. That's when she felt the body pressed against hers, the unknown persons arm draped over her waist; the night before started to come bad to her.

"What the fuck did I do," Annabeth muttered as she untangled herself from Percy. She glanced around the room for her clothing and paid little attention to the décor. She found her bra perched precariously on a nearby chair and her dress in a ball on the floor. She couldn't find her panties anywhere or her left shoe.

"Looking for these," Percy said behind her. She whipped around to find her silky underwear and left high heal in his clutches.

"Yes," Annabeth said as she lunged for them, but he held them over his head.

"You can have them back, if I can have your number," Percy said. Annabeth tried to reach for them again and failed.

"Why do you want my number," she groaned as she wrote it on his hand.

"Because I want to see you again," he murmured as he captured her lips again. Her heart melted because he made her feel so alive.

"Alright now give me my stuff," Annabeth ordered. Percy handed it over with a grin. She slipped her panties and heals on and turned to leave.

"Here," Percy said when he tossed her a plain white button down, "It's cold, use it as a jacket."

Annabeth left his penthouse wrapped up in his shirt ready for the Walk of Shame. She had never done it before, but there's a first time for everything. People gave her weird looks on the street because they knew what she had been up to last night and it took all her will power not to cuss them out.

She had almost made it back home unnoticed when Thalia jumped on her. She followed Annabeth into the apartment without asking, because she knew she didn't have to.

"Alright, spill," Thalia ordered as she made Annabeth a strong cup of coffee. She also handed her a few Advil.

"Oh, I _know_ you have a hangover so don't even try that on me," Thalia said when Annabeth gave her a strange look. She just sighed and took the Advil, slightly pissed at how right Thalia was. She peeled off Percy's shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

"How was the sex?" Thalia asked. Annabeth was used to her being so upfront that it didn't even faze her. She also knew that she couldn't lie to Thalia so she didn't even try.

"Amazing," Annabeth admitted.

"Better than Luke?"

"His name is Asshole," Annabeth reminded her, "But yeah, way better than him."

"Nice," Thalia said.

"Yeah it was. He wants to stay in touch, should I?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," Thalia decided. There was an awkward silence.

"Wait, you used protection right?" Thalia asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Annabeth thought about; she didn't know. Her eyes widened.

"Hey, I'm sure you did," Thalia reassured her, "When you were with Asshole you wouldn't let him touch you unless he had a condom."

"You're right. There's no way we didn't," Annabeth assured herself. She never could have been more wrong.

After Annabeth had left Percy hopped into the shower to hose off the sweat from last night. She was on his mind, and taking control of his every thought. Last night had been amazing, to put it simply.

He hurried through the penthouse and ushered himself out of the door. He was more than eager to go on tour even with the mysterious blonde girl now in his life.

"Mr. Jackson," the pilot for his private jet greeted him. Percy gave him a polite nod before he took his seat and whipped out his guitar.

He had an itching to write, probably because of Annabeth.

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_

_ She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days._

He was thinking about how she had been waiting for Asshole an unimaginable amount of time when he wrote that line. He hated the guy for no reason other than he had hurt Annabeth. He loved her so fucking much for someone he had just met it was dangerous. He couldn't live without her already; it was like she was a life-saving drug he had happened upon and he had let it get away from him. He glanced out of the plane window at the Atlantic Ocean which expanded as far as he could see. He loved the ocean, and boy did he hate flying. He only did it out of necessity; his tour started in England.

_She says, "He's still coming just a little bit late_

_ He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape."_

_ She's watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane_

_ And she smiles, oh the way she smiles._

Percy remembered how captivating the blondes smile had been to him. He couldn't get enough of it; he wanted to make her smile like that all the time. _You sound senile Perce _he told himself. You can't love someone you just met, can you?

_She's talking to angels,_

_ Counting the stars_

_ Making a wish on passing cars,_

_ She's dancing with strangers,_

_ Falling apart_

_ Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_ In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

_ Waiting for Superman._

Percy had never written like this before, so invested in the music. It was about her, so much so that he wanted to deny it but couldn't.

_She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse_

_ Nothing's making sense_

_ She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,_

_ This Metropolis_

_ She says, "He's still coming just a little bit late_

_ He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"_

_ She says, "If life was a movie than it wouldn't end like this,_

_ Left without a kiss."_

_ Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah_

_ She's talking to angels,_

_ Counting the stars,_

_ Making a wish on passing cars_

_ She's dancing with strangers_

_ Falling apart_

_ Waiting for Superman to pick her up_

_ In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah_

_ Waiting for Superman…_

_ … To lift her up, and take her anywhere_

_ Show her love, oh, and flying through the air_

_ Save her now, before it's too late tonight_

_ She's waiting for Superman_

Percy smiled in realization; he wanted to be her Superman. Little did he know he would be much more than that. But he would have to fight for it.

**THE SONG USED IS WAITING FOR SUPERMAN BY DAUTRY **

** THANK YOU FOR READING; REMEMBER REVEIWS ARE LOVE! **

** -TUMBLING-INTO-OBLIVION**


	3. Problem

Problem

Annabeth had nearly finished vomiting when Thalia pushed through the door of her apartment. She tried to be as quiet as possible but it was no use; Thalia had heard her as she puked her brains out. In a flash Thalia was behind her and tied her hair back as she finished retching her breakfast.

"That's the third time this week Annabeth. I really think it's time you consider a pregnancy test," Thalia reminded her.

"I'm not pregnant," Annabeth snapped. She stood up and brushed Thalia off when she started to fuss over her again.

"If you're not pregnant there's no harm in a pregnancy test," Thalia pointed out, "Come on, ease my mind at least."

"Fine," Annabeth grumbled, "You win. But you're paying for it."

"Of course I am," Thalia grinned, "That's why I bought it yesterday. Now where is it…?" Thalia rooted around in her purse until she let out a triumphant cry and tossed a box to her.

Annabeth sighed exasperated but turned to go back in the bathroom.

"I hate you," she called as she unwrapped one of the test sticks.

"You love me," came the muffled reply. Annabeth counted to 30 as she waited for the test to work. When she flipped it over it showed a little pink plus sign.

"No," she muttered pulling out 4 more tests. "It's just defective," she assured herself as she counted the time on the next 4 tests. When she flipped them there was another 4 plus signs.

"Fuck," she cussed.

"What is it," Thalia called. Annabeth tossed the tests into the garbage as she started to weep. She opened the door to the bathroom and collapsed into Thalia's open arms.

"I told you," Thalia said weakly in an attempt to lighten the mood, "Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes," Annabeth told her in-between sobs.

"You're sure it's Percy's?"

"He's the only man I've slept with for 3 months, it has to be him," Annabeth revealed unhappily.

"You have to tell him," Thalia ordered.

"Oh, that would go well," Annabeth snapped sarcastically, "Hello, yes its Annabeth. The girl you hooked up with right before you tour. Blonde curly hair, crying in the alley? Yep that's me. I'm knocked up with your kid; enjoy your tour, bye!"

"Well I don't recommend doing it like that," Thalia laughed.

"This isn't really a joking matter," Annabeth snapped again.

"Jeez calm down, I'm sure he'll support you," Thalia reassured her.

"What if he wants nothing to do with me? What if he only stays for the baby?" Annabeth asked.

"He won't, you're the one whose be ignoring him, remember? I think you should tell him right away but you could always wait to make sure his heart's in the right place," Thalia told her.

"What if I don't want him around?"

"That's bullshit Annie, you know you do. I know you've been writing songs again. He had this affect on you," Thalia informed her. Annabeth just sighed, even though it was true; she had begun writing songs again.

"I have been writing again," she admitted.

"Can I hear something?" Thalia asked cautiously, not wanting to upset Annabeth.

Annabeth wordlessly rose off the floor and retrieved her guitar from its case. She wiped a tear from her eye and started to strum her song.

_I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay away for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one_

I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

Annabeth sobbed heavily by the time she was done playing the song.

"Asshole?" Thalia guessed.

"Yeah," Annabeth replied, "God I miss Percy so much." Percy, with the perfect sea green eyes and annoying but somehow endearing smirk, and messy mop of black hair. She was going to have his baby; Percy Jackson's baby. She got up from her seat and reached for her phone. How many messages had he sent over the last 8 weeks? 56; but she never replied, until now anyway.

"You're doing the right thing you know," Thalia told her with a smile, "I'm going to be here every step of the way regardless. Oh, we have to go to the doctors. Just for the first check up you know?"

"Thalia, you're babbling. It almost sounds like you're happy I'm pregnant," Annabeth chuckled, "You don't think I'm too young do you?"

"There are younger mothers than you all over the world, and you're the most mature woman I've ever known. If you think you can do it, I know you will," Thalia praised her.

Annabeth looked at the large map pinned on her wall as Thalia saw herself out. She rubbed her belly comfortingly as she searched for where Percy was at that moment. She pushed a tack into the wall over Rome where Percy was scheduled to be tonight.

"Your daddy's away right now, but he'll be back," Annabeth promised her stomach.

She started to sing the other song she had been working on, this time about Percy.

_Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time_

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
There is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
I will love you unconditionally

Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you, I love you

Annabeth hadn't written anymore because the song would force her to admit something she wasn't ready to; she was in love with her one night stand Percy Jackson.

_That's insane_ she reminded herself, but it was hopeless. She was in love with the father of her child, there were worse things to happen weren't there?

**A/N:**

**SONGS USED**

**HUMAN BY CHRISTINA PERRI**

**UNCONDITIONALLY BY KATY PERRY**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL FEATURE PERCY AS HE STRUGGLES WITH THE SEPERATION FROM ANNABETH**


	4. Concussed

Hiatus

Hello dear readers,

I am, as many of you know, a student athlete. And along with school which has been keeping me very busy I also have softball.

I got a concussion on Tuesday which means no writing for a week probably. Just typing this is giving me a massive headache.

Thanks for your support!

~Tumbling-into-oblivion


End file.
